


E. S. P.

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Quar'X
Genre: Chickiiiiin, Gen, Mentions of Kim Seokjin and BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbyeol treats his dongsaeng with Spicy Chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E. S. P.

  
Gyujin takes a piece of spicy olive chicken to his mouth. It's a new variant from a popular fast food chain their favorite sunbaenims had just started to promote. He munches it happily, to him it feels a little more special since Hanbyeol rarely pigs out with him (and it's the hyung's treat). It's been a week since Hanbyeol's Hongdae escapade, and the maknae really wants to talk about it to his hyung. Gyujin isn't as eloquent as Munseok, who's usually the one consoling his fellow 96-liner, but he still wants his visual hyung to loosen up to him at times like this.

  
"Byeollie-hyung, you sent both twitter and fancafe into chaos last week!"

  
"I did? Wow..." Hanbyeol doesn't look him in the eye, he just stares at the olive chicken in his plate, one hand on a fork playing with his food and the other had tugging on the hem of his oversized green shirt.

  
"I was preparing for a narcissistic comeback right there."

  
Hanbyeol chuckles, then pushes the box of chicken towards Gyujin. "Eat lots. Just seeing you animatedly eat chicken makes me full."

  
The maknae furrows his brows at the oddity of the conversation. He frantically looks for another subject to make his sulking hyung talk more. "Hyung, look how Seokjin-sunbae looks so cool on this chicken's cardboard container! I'm sure you too would look so stunning, may it be on food container or a soda can!"

  
"You really think so?" Hanbyeol laughs, minus the sad tone he had been using. "Thank you, Gyuu-yah."

  
They leave the fast food chain, hands occupied with plastic bags full of spicy olive chicken boxes. Gyuujin could feel his hyung's anxiety over being out without a manager to accompany them, so he nudges the visual's elbow. "Byeollie-hyung, don't worry! Remember, you walked around Hongdae, alone and penniless?"

  
Hanbyeol laughs beneath his black face mask. "I actually am worried about you, dongsaeng. A wild noona may appear out of nowhere and take you away from us. You're /that/ popular." The visual pushes back a bunch of his striking orange hair into his black beanie.

  
"Ever since Squack, you've been one of the most popular among us. Despite the danger and being the wonderful hyung that I am, I decided to take responsibility over you so I can't help but worry."

  
The maknae pouts adorably and Hanbyeol couldn't help but stop in his tracks, transfer all the plastic bags to just one of his hands, and pat the younger's snapback.

  
They did not walk too far and immediately arrived in their dorms not too long after.

  
"Ah, right, speaking of Squack, I saw people dancing to it when I was walking around Hongdae."

  
"You saw kids dancing to Squack??? Really?" Even Gyujin cannot believe it. Squack was the kind of song that would remind people of a dog breaking away from its leash because of how hyper and careless it was of a song, except that it was actually about ducks. Gyujin had so much fun with that promotional era though, so knowing how people have fun over it makes him overjoyed.

  
"Yeah. It was really fun watching them perform our song." Hanbyeol momentarily stares blankly at their shoe rack beside their main door. "Say, Gyuu, would you like to promote under a unit in the meantime? We still need to publicize our group to not let the hype die, after all."

  
"OF COURSE! OH MY GOD I WOULD LIKE THAT!"

  
"Quar'X' unlikely unit, huh? What name should we go by?"

  
"Double B!"

  
"That sounds like a name for a burger variant of a fast food chain..."

  
"Hyung, why."

  
"Just."

  
Hanbyeol's phone vibrates, with Munseok's horrified face on the screen. Gyujin rolls in laughter at the sight of the leader's meme worthy expression. Gyujin also uses the same photo as caller ID on his phone. He keeps laughing, teary-eyed, until he hears Hanbyeol pick up Munseok's call with a serious tone.

  
"Yo, Seok-ah."

  
After a long pause, Gyujin notices his hyung's lips curve into a soft smile.  
"It's alright. Please come home. We have lots of chicken." The visual turns to the maknae and shoots him a wink. "Gyuu and I have something fun to discuss with you. Get your ass here in 15 minutes." Hanbyeol then calls Yushin next, telling him to come home immediately after his solo shoot for a CF.

  
"Gyuu, get two more plates."

  
Gyujin does what he's told, but Hanbyeol notices something extra.

  
The maknae adds three plates to the table and properly positions them according to their usual set-up. "Hyung, it's supposed to be three."

  
He fishes out his phone from his jacket pocket, takes a photo of the table set-up, and uploads it to their official fancafe.

  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me when I was on my way to Hongdae?"

  
"HYUNG ARE YOU AN ESPER? HOW DID YOU KNOW???"

  
"Just."


End file.
